Tomboy & Girly
by DancinAngel-love
Summary: Beth and Shelly grew up together from the ages or seven and six. But neither of the two has ever been friends. After a disturbance in town and Shelly and Beth wind up spending the night in jail Ben demands to know the answer as to why they don't get along
1. Chapter 1

I'm working on College Bound but I got stuck on it yesterday while writting so I wrote this instead, so yeah now I've got two stories up for Bonanza I'm working on. I probably want be quick to updates. Its in Beths pov Idk if it will have anyother povs. And also this storie doesn't really have a plot...I'm winging it.

Character Ages - Beth 17 Joe 16 Hoss 22 Adam 28

Disclaimer - I Don't own Bonanza, or the Cartwright's...well I do own Mary Elizabeth Cartwright, and Shelly, and the Harnesses...

**Whats written in Bold is Beth's memories/story.**

* * *

><p>One little fuss was all it took for Roy throw us in the calaboose claming we have fought enough today! And only because toughs dang saloon girls ran and told the Roy that I pulled my gun on Shelly. I'm starting to wish I would have, all her belly aching given me a migraine! And besides that Pa will tan my hide when I get home, seventeen or not I know I'm not to old to be thrown over his knee, or well he said we ain't.<p>

"If it wouldn't have been for _you _we wouldn't be here right now!" Shelly complained for the good thousandth time.

"Shelly, shut the heck up." I growled out keeping my voice as neutral as possible. Her lying wasn't getting me know where. "Sheriff Coffee! Can you please come here for a minuet?" I hollered.

"Beth what is it?" He ask walking through the door and giving me a sorry look.

"Roy, you know I didn't pull no gun on her. Can't you let us out before you have me in here for a real reason?" He shook his head leaving me sighing. He also had a disaproving look at my reason.

"Beth I know you didn't pull that gun, and it was proven by some of the folks you were around. But your Pa doesn't know that and neither dose Shelly's folks." I saw the smirk hit Shelly's face quickly. "The both of you are safer in jail tonight, tomorrow I will explain to Ben, Abigail, & Luke what happened but for now your stuck here. Your both just gonna have to get along tonight."

"Alright Roy, but my hides still gonna be tanned." Shelly smirked at me showing clearly she wouldn't be in no spot for a tanning. Roy gave me a small smile but it didn't help me none.

So here I am spending the night in jail, with Shelly Harness.

The only good thing is Roy let me keep my hat, so putting that over my eyes I laid back on the bunk closed at her noise and drifted to sleep fearing tomorrow. I know though that I'm gonna have to Stand the gaff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~THE NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Beth, Lissy" I heard someone calling me by different nick names but I ignored them. "Mary Elizabeth up now." I jumped my hat falling to the floor as I looked up at Roy.

"Sorry." I mumbled grabbing the hat that fell and standing up.

"Your Pa and brothers are on their way." I nodded while stretching and following him out of the cell and sitting in a chair next to Shelly.

Her dress was wrinkled and her hair had in knots all in it, hard core for me not to laugh. Which my hair probably doesn't look much better. The only good part is mines tied up.

"Coffee?" I took a cup Roy offered but Shelly declined, wrinkling her nose. I rolled my eyes at her sipping on the drink.

"Mary Elizabeth Cartwright!" I jumped nearly spilling my coffee, glancing at the door I looked at Pa. Adam, Hoss, and Joe were behind him. Joe of course seeing this as funny, where Adam had the most serious look on his face, and Hoss didn't know what to think. Pa though, I was to scared to look him in the face.

"Oh Shelly!" A shrill voice rang through, Abigail Harness came running in pushing Joe out of the way as her arms went around her niece. "Are you okay? You aren't hurt are you?" She glared at me I just raised an eyebrow showing I wasn't about to cower away from her. I might respect people older then me but I ain't getting ba=lamed fully for this.

Before she could say anything Joe was in front of me hugging me, "Oh Beth! We were so worried are you hurt? Injured? Wounded? Did you kill her?" I could here the mocking noise in Joe's voice, and I tried not to laugh even Hoss and Adam had to turn their backs to keep the amusement from showing.

"Joseph." Joe stood up and walked away so he was standing by Hoss, I could still see the laughter on his face.

"Mary Elizabeth, what was the meaning of you pulling a gun on Miss. Harness?' I opened my mouth to reply but was cut off by Shelly's sobs.

"It was so horrible, I-I Thought she was going to kill me!" Shelly screamed, and I stared at her biting my tongue from actually going for a gun. "She would have killed me in cold blood!" She pointed an accusing finger at me while Mrs. Harness sent a glare my way.

"Ben, I know we've known each other for a long time but your girls taken it to far." Luke spoke sending me a cold look, I started to reply but Shelly let an anguished filled cry escape and Abigail quickly went to comforting her.

"Pa! I didn't pull a gun!" I yelled out finally raising my voice to be heard over the fake cries. "I'm not about to go to jail or be hung or something for something I didn't do." Sometime or another my voice turned awfully cold.

"Now see here! My Shelly would never lie about something like this."

"And Beth would never lie about it either." Joe spoke, I noticed he was the only one of my brothers to speak. Adam was to busy staring at Shelly, complex look on his face…trying to see a lie maybe. And Hoss, well Hoss looked confused.

"Ben." Mr. Harness spoke, "You know your daughters never liked my niece." Pa looked from me to Shelly and frowned.

"Pa.."

"Beth, that's enough. I don't know if you pulled that gun…I would hope you would have more since in you then that. But I want have any child of mine pul-"

"Ben." Roy came in and I felt relief wash over me. "I thought I could leave the eight of you here and you would work this out…but all I see is accusing fingers being pointed at Beth when they shouldn't be."

"Sheriff, are you saying that Beth didn't have a gun?" Mr. Harness ask.

"No she had a gun, but that gun was where it always is." Roy lifted my gun belt up. "According to some of the men out there Beth didn't once take that gun out of it holster." Pa looked at me, and I nodded.

"She lies." I looked to my left at Abigail. Swallowing hard.

"Sir, ma'am. I've known the both of you for as long as I can remember have I ever once told a lie to you?" I looked between everyone in this room. " I'll admit, I have lied before but there has never been a lie that I've told go unpunished. And I have never once told a lie about not pulling a gun on someone. I have pulled my gun on people before and in all times it was self-defense for myself or my family." Adam looked at me his time and moved putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I believe her Pa." Joe walked to stand beside Adam I was shocked. They actually agreed on something.

Shelly cried harder and I looked up at Adam and Joe grateful. As Hoss walked over I gave the same greatful look to him.

"Neither Shelly nor Beth will stay in this jail any longer." Shelly's head snapped up her glare meeting mine but she followed her aunt and uncle out.

"Thank you Roy." Pa said while heading for the door. Roy nodded and I was shepherded out after retrieving my gun belt and knife the was normaly in my pocket.

"Little sister you got to be more careful." Hoss said finally speaking. I shrugged and looked at Pa while I saddled MoonStar. He never said a word and his face gave nothing away.

"Pa?"

"What is it Beth."

"Are you mad?" he sighed and looked at me.

"Not as mad as Hop Sing." I smiled slightly as we followed him out of town and back to home. "Why don't you and Shelly get along?"

"I don't know Pa. We just never had."

"Well find out why, I want have a repeat of this again. I aspect an answer before the end of the week." Me and Joe looked at each other, both knowing I might never have an answer.

"Beth, when was the first time the two of you hated each other?" Adam asked while we watched Pa go inside after tending to Buck and we tended are own horses.

"When we first met." Joe laughed remembering that. "The first time Beth ever threatened to beat someone!" Adam and Hoss looked form me to Joe both shaking their heads. Hoss was the only one who looked half amused of the two.

"Well we can help you find the source, Pa might not have tanned you yet but if this keeps going he will." Adam said while clapping me on the shoulder.

After we had Sport, Chub, MoonStar, and Cochise fixed and in the stable we sat down up in the loft.

"Alright little sister." I looked at Hoss for a seconded while I thought about mine and Shelly's first meeting.

"Well…when we first met each other."

**"Joe slow down!" I yelled to my little brother as he raced down the street. Adam had brought us to town with him and told me and Joe we could play just don't leave this street. We decided to play tag, and I was it. "Got ya!" I called out tagging his shoulder then turning on my heels running back the opposite direction.**

**"Lissy Beth!" Joe called chasing after me. I laughed and ran across the street just as someone exited the stage couch. I ran right into the person knocking both of us down.**

**"I'm sorry." I stood up and offered a hand to the girl I knocked down. She glared up at me and ran her eyes over my pants and shirt.**

**"Oh Shelly!" Mrs. Harness had came walking over and helped the girl up just as Joe got over to me.**

**"Hello there Beth, Little Joe." Mr. Harness said to us.**

**"Hello" We had a tendency of reply at the same time the same words even though we weren't twins or nothing.**

**"I'ma story for running into you." I said once again apologizing to the girl Shelly.**

**"Look boy, I don't need your apologies if you weren't running around like a hoodlum I wouldn't have gotten knocked down." I looked at her then at Joe then at my hair that hung loosely in curls around my face.**

**"Shelly, darlin this is Beth, a girl not a boy." Mrs. Harness spoke while brushing dust off Shelly's dress.**

**"Then where is her dress."**

**"I don't wear dresses unless I have to." She looked me up and down before sticking her nose up.**

**"So your just street trash."**

**"Shelly, Beth lives on the Ponderosa with her Pa and brothers, she isn't poor." Mrs. Harness sooth while having a dreamy look upon her face. Shelly looked at Joe but she kept her face from mine.**

**"Back where I'm from your looked down on for not wearing a dress, so your no more then a maid to me." She looked at me now and handed out her bag. "Carry my luggage to the carriage." I took her luggage and realized how heavy it was, I gave her a small smile and dropped it on her foot.**

**"You ever tell me to carry your luggage again, you will be in bed for a week." I turned on my heels to leave dragging Joe behind me leaving the three of them their with their luggage.**

**Me and Joe met back up with Adam and went home.**

"And I never knew about this why?" I smiled at my oldest brother and laid back in the hay.

"We just never did tell ya. Wasn't important." I heard him mumble something that sounded like 'Is now'.

* * *

><p><strong>What things meant<strong>  
>Calaboose ~ Jail<br>Stand The Gaff ~ Take Punishment In Good Spirit

I'll have the next chapter posted sometime for College Bound once I get it wrote

Same with this one...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay seconded chapter to this.

**All in bold is Beth's stories or memoreys**

Disclaimer - I don't own Bonanza, Only that OC's Even though I wish I owned the Cartwrights.

Beth's POV

* * *

><p>"Well little sister, that's one that never helped you any. Would you like to keep going or go tell Pa you have no answer." I thought about that. Pa was giving me till the end of the week to come up with an answer before he tanned me. But I'm sure I'm getting tanned either way. For all I know he could tan me today.<p>

"You think he's tanning me today or the end of the week?" I asked looking at all of my brothers. All of which shrugged besides Adam.

"Likely after supper, possibly the end of the week as well if you can't come up with an answer." I frowned, either way I'm in the hole. Noticing my silence which even I must admit is very uncommon for me Adam asked for me to continue.

"Alright, next meeting...well the one that's important. was when I was fourteen"

**Pa had sent me to town with Hoss to pick up some items from the store. Hoss was loading the buggy and I had went to the sheriffs office to drop off something for Pa. I saw Shelly and she was arguing with some boy. I rolled my eyes at the thought of another admirer to her. It was rich(1) how they were all the time handing her flowers, and asking her on dates. Shaking my head I went on inside the sheriffs office.**

**"Morning Beth."**

**"Good morning." I said cheerfully while walking up to his desk. And handing him the note. "Pa sent ask me to drop this off." Roy took it from my hand and scanned it over before putting it in a draw.**

**"Thank you, he didn't send you all the way in town just for that now did he?"**

**"No sir, me and Hoss were picking up some stuff." He nodded. "Well I'll see ya later sheriff" I called waving at him and walking out the door to help Hoss. I heard him reply. When I got to Hoss, Shelly was there talking to the same guy she was earlier, but soon they parted ways.**

**"Oh Beth." I looked over at her and put on a fake smile.**

**"Yes?" She walked over to me all smiles, I started to wonder if she fell off a horse, or if Doc's gave her something that made her a bit loopy.**

**"Can you help me load this? I can't pick it up." I nodded slowly and walked over lifting the crate careful not to drop it since it said fragile.**

**"Whats in this?" walking over to her buggy I deposited the box and turned to leave but she looped her arm with mine making me look at her funny. I wondered slightly if something was actualy wrong with her.**

**"Beth, I know me and you don't get along so well but I'm staring to fancy your little brother Joe. You know me and him are the same age and all that, and he's such a gentleman." She was smiling and her grip on my arm tightened. "And I wanted to say also, I forgive you for everything you've done to me." I looked at her strangely. "And I know you have forgiven me for the one thing I did to you to make you hate me so."**

**"Actually Shelly, you've done more then one thing." She sent me a sharp look telling me to Hobble my lip. She spoke before I could say another word.**

**"I did no such thing other then call you street trash, where you've put a snake on my desk, dropped a bag on my foot, hit me, pulled my hair."**

**"Okay I admit I done that, and it didn't go unpunished if that makes you feel beter. But you have done more then called me street trash. And to think I'm just going to forgive you so you can get a shot with Joe, heck no." She glared at me and un hooked our arms _thank goodness_. I watched her blow-up, but she kept it in good.**

**"Now that is not the only reason I want to take back what I did and asked for your forgiveness and give you mine!" She crossed her arms, looking just like an angry porcelain doll. "My Aunt told me I don't need to be enemies with you that I needed to be your friend. Your _Pa _even told my Aunt the same about you." I looked at her in disbelief, how would Pa expect me to be friends with her.**

**"Pa hasn't said a word to me about that." I growled at her. It was only half a lie, he has beat around the bush but never said it directly.**

**"So why can't you forgive me and let us try to at least get along for my sake?" **

**"Simple, ya only doing it to get a chance at Joe." Really if it would have been any other time I still wouldn't of apologized my pride prevents it when she doesn't mean it, I swear I'll never be the one to apologize first.**

**"You know, I don't like you but if you ruin my chance I will drown you." I laughed and the next thing I knew I was in the horse trough soaked with people laughing. My hat was on he ground next to the trough I took in four deep breaths calming myself eyes squeezed shut, she's not worth a whippin.**

**"Beth, your all wet! I didn't know you were clumsy." my eyes snapped open staring at the now smirking face, without thinking my hand shot up grabbing her wrist and she fell in head first right beside me. My turn to laugh as she came up spluttering her dress wet and clinging. "Oh you!" Her hands went for my throat and mine caught her wrist. We were both struggling to not be drowned by the other or knocked out backwards into the dirt. A crowd had gathered saloon girls were laughing and men well we all know how men work.**

**"Beth dog gown it! That's enough." Hoss being the peace maker reached in to separate us scowling at us her grabbed the neck of Shelly's dress pulling her backwards and my hair pulling me up.**

**"Let go! Dang it that hurts!" I yelled standing on my toes to keep him from pulling. I elbowed him when he didn't let go, he just dropped me while Shelly got up from the ground after falling out of the trough. I rubbed my head as she rubbed her back.**

**"What the blazes were you two doing?" Hoss asked looking back and forth between the two of us.**

**"She started it." I stated firmly. While she denied it.**

**"I don't care who started it, Pa and Mr. and Mrs. Harness are hearing about this." I looked at Hoss in shock that he would tell on me like that.**

**"But Hoss!" Me and Shelly yelled at the same time, but he put his hand up and silenced us. This was not Hoss, he was the peace maker, not the one who rats me out.**

**"Beth on the buggy, Shelly on yours I'll escort you home." Me and Shelly did as told both stomping off to our buggies. Hoss shook his head and about thirty minuets later we were leaving.**

"And you know the end, Pa tanned me and Mr. Harness actually tanned Shelly." I spoke while wincing remembering that whipping to well. That was when Pa stopped beating around the bush with her.

"You know, I find it fun knowing I'm not the only one who gets tanned." Joe grinned.

"Yes but Joe, you and Beth are one of the same." Adam said shaking his head. "And Beth do you by any chance think its your pride that keeps this going?"

"No!" That might have came out a bit quicker then it should have.

"You know maybe you should let me in on these stories." We all looked at the new comer seeing Pa right off.

"Pa...how much did you hear?" I asked swallowing.

"All of it." I smiled slightly but it didn't get... returned.

"How many times you gonna tan me?" No answer. " I mean like twice? Today and Saturday?" Still no answer.

"Boys go wash up for supper I would like to talk to your sister." Hoss, Adam, and Joe walked passed me only giving me a small smile.

When they were gone Pa turned to me sighing. I hung my head, I know that I need to stop this with Shelly and that winding up in the calaboose didn't help any actually I took it to far getting put in there.

"Beth come here." I kept my head hung ashamed as I walked forward and he put me across his lap, I knew this was coming even if I haven't answered his question this was still coming.

When he started I cried at about the fourth spank, he wasn't easy and he had a hard hand. At about the fifth tenth one I was begging him to stop.

He gave me thirty whippin's before allowing me to stand up, my behind was sore but I didn't complain. I whipped the tears with my shirt sleeve, I didn't care enough to feel embarrassed about being seventeen and gettin a tanning then crying over it.

"Beth, you scared us last night when you didn't come home, if Roy wouldn't have shown up and said where you were we would have gone out looking for you. And when I heard you pulled a gun on Shelly I expected the worse that you murdered her and was gonna be sent to jail for it. Knowing that Shelly and the saloon girls lied on that part made it a better understanding but enough is enough." I didn't look at him, I only kept my head hung listening to every word he said. "You asked me if I was going to tan you Saturday. My answer is it depends on your answer. But Saturday whether you have an answer or not, we are ridding out to the Harnesses and you and Shelly are going to work this problem out."

"Yes Pa." I said raising my head to look at him. "I'm sorry." He chuckled.

"Your no different then your brothers, I just don't tan them anymore. You though, you pushed it till I didn't know what else to do." I nodded as he hugged me. "Don't do it again, my little girl doesn't need to be in jail for any reason especially silly matters like that." I nodded hugging back. "Now go wash up for supper."

I walked off going to wash my face I'd join them in a moment.

"Little girl hurry up!" Hop Sing was at the door and I've only been in here for a few moments.

"Alright!" I excited the room and went to sit with my family all of which looked grateful to see me as they were finally able to load their plates.

"Beth why not tell us another tale of you and Shelly." Pa suggested, I nodded thinking of another time we fought which really wasn't that hard. After swallowing a bit of steak I begin.

"Okay when I was ten,"

**Me and Shelly were at it again, Adam, Hoss, me, and Joe had road over to Mr. and Mrs. Harness's house to help them with a few things since Mr. Harness was sick. Me and Joe were tending to the horses when Shelly had come out the door, she cleared her throat getting our attention.**

**"Would one of you mind saddling Shimmer for me?" She asked using a sweet voice, Joe shrugged and grabbed her saddled and bridle while I finished putting in fresh hay. Shelly hung around me waiting for Joe to be done. "So Beth, how have things been?"**

**"They've been fine." I answered while tossing some hay into the stall.**

**"Oh. Well how is your brothers and your Pa?"**

**"You know how my brothers are, seeing as they have been here since early this morning, and Pa's fine just busy." She nodded "How's your family** **been?" **

**"They've been doing great, well besides Uncle Luke. Thanks for asking." I didn't reply just nodded my head. "Beth, I wanted to say that I would be helping you but I really need to take Shimmer for a ride. You understand that, don't you?"**

**"Oh yes, I understand perfectly." I gave her a false smile. "And besides work like this isn't for girls like you." She smiled.**

**"I'm so glad you understand past the part of Shimmer." I kept the false smile on my face as I turned back to my work. "But I do hate to leave Aunt Abigail with all the house work...do you mind helping her?" I stuck the pitch fork in the hay and turned fully, I looked down at the nine year old who would turn ten in a weeks time.**

**"I'm sorry, I said work like this isn't meant for girls like you...but your chorus inside the house are." She drew her self up to full height which was the same as mine. "I'm helping with the chorus outside because Mr. Harness isn't well but I have no business with anything that goes on inside that house including chorus."**

**"Now see here we are paying y-"**

**"No your not, we volunteered none of us is getting paid for this." I said grabbing a bucket to get some water. Joe had come back at this time holding the reins to Shimmer but Shelly went right by him following me out the barn.**

**"If it wasn't for my pride I'd" I didn't hear the rest of her statement having ran off to get away from her and to the well quicker. I could laughed it seemed like two of us were acting off of our pride. Putting the bucket beside me I dropped the pail into the well.**

**"Will you stop running off like that? I swear you run off only to avoid me!" She ran up breathing hard and holding her skirt that she let drop.**

**"That's the reason."**

**"Well stop it! I'm trying to have a serious conversation." Is that even possible for a nine and ten year old? I shrugged as I pulled the water back up and carefully dumping it into my bucket. I filled it up and walked back to the barn one arm stuck out a little ways to keep myself balanced. "You look so funny doing that." Shelly was laughing, and really I had to agree since my dang shadow looked a bit funny.**

**"Do you find it strange that we are half way getting along?" She looked at me and realized it to. Nodding in agreement we stared at each other both in confusion before I watered the horses and Joe gave her the reins to Shimmer. After that Shelly left, but this time we did part on halfway good terms.**

"See you two got along then." Pa said smiling.

"That was once out of how many other times?" I asked looking at my plate. No one said anything else, the rest of the meal we ate in silence which I was glad for, it seemed more and more this was becoming something based on our pride. Could that really be why we can't get along...because our pride prevents it. I hope not, but it would be a normal thing for me...my whole family has more pride than they need.

"Beth, I don't see how Shelly's the only girl in the world you have a problem with and how you get into fights with a ton of different boys but only one girl." Pa spoke breaking the silence I didn't answer. The thing was though I dislike a lot of girls around here but Shelly's the only one who really ticked me past the boiling point, and guys well that's a different story.

* * *

><p>What some things meant:<br>(1)Rich: funny  
>Hobble your (my) lip: Shut Up.<p>

Okay so College Bound was suppose to be updated today to but My computer went nuts and shut off before I hit the save button and when I hit the retrive button it only brought half of what I wrote back so its being delayed just a bit, sorry I'll try and have it updated in a few days..

Yeah yeah to thoughs that notices I'm working and I kinda went back and fixed errors I noticed in this story and college bound...I might miss some but hey better then nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so Sorry I havn't updated in so long, and I know that 300 words (Which is how much below this line) Isn't alot expicialy for me not updating this in awhile, but I promise I'll have a lot more next time I update, and I'm not promising when I'll update either.

Also there will probably be one or two more chapters till end.

Disclaimer - I don't own Bonanza

* * *

><p><strong>Shelly's POV<strong>

"But Uncle Luke!"

"No buts Shelly." Uncle Luke scolded me, as he stood in front of me. "You and Elizabeth Cartwright need to settle your differences, and settle them now. Me and Ben were talking earlier after we got you two out, we're both tired of it, and shoot if everyone else ain't to." I was looking at the floor instead of at him. I didn't want to apologize to that girl, and I'm sure she doesn't want to apologize to me.

"I not going to Uncle." I said firmly looking up at him.

"Alright, I wasn't going to do this, but you leave me no choice." He walked out the door and came back in a few moments later with a hickory, he sat down on his favorite chair and told me to come over there. I didn't move I just stared at the horror of the hickory. He whopped me one time, one time in the whole time I've been here, and I didn't want it again. "Shelly come here."

I shook my head and he sighed and came over to me and jerked me up before sitting down and put me across his lap, I closed my eyes as tightly as I could then I felt the Hickory whack me. I winced and jumped. He kept swatting me with the hickory and soon I was in tears. "Okay I'll settle this with her!" I finally cried out, he swatted me two more times before putting it down and helping me stand up.

"Go wash up for dinner, tomorrow will ride out to the Cartwright's and you two can talk about this.

"Yes sir." I walked off upstairs.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed<p>

~DancinAngel-love


	4. Chapter 4

I must say I feel rather proud of myself, three stories updated in one week. Its amazing :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza or any recognizable characters from the show.

* * *

><p><strong>Beth's POV<strong>

I sat in the parlor with my arms crossed, I wasn't aloud to go work with my brothers and the ranch hands on the ranch, and Pa didn't go either. All because Shelly and Mr. Harness were coming over, so me and Shelly could discuses this with my Pa and her uncle as well as work things out, and not to mention apologize! It was rather distasteful. Why couldn't people just see we would never get along?

"Pa, can we please just cancel this? I promise I'll try to get along with her." I said hopefully even though I knew it would never happen I could at least try.

"Don't even try to get out of this Mary Elizabeth." Pa said using my actual name while giving me a stern look. "You need to settle this." I sighed and crossed my arms tighter if that was even possible and waited in silence.

Nothing more then thirty minuets later we could here a wagon pull up, Pa got out of his chair and went to the door to greet them, he cleared his throat when I made no movement to get up and follow suit. With a huff I stood and followed him uncrossing my arms, I went out the door behind him, not even bothering putting on a smile. I followed him out onto the porch and out into the yard next to the wagon where Mr. Harness had jumped down from, and watched as Pa greeted them, and offered a hand to Shelly to help her down. Which she took of course.

"So great the two of you could make it!" Pa said patting Mr. Harness on the back. While giving me a quick look telling me silently to be polite. I resisted the urge to glare, knowing it wouldn't get me nothing more then a good slap. Pa didn't tolerate insolence of course. Which he also knew I would be polite if it was under different circumstances, but he still want tolerate it. So pushing my pride aside I gave the best smile I could.

"Good to see you Mr. Harness, you as well Shelly." I smiled shaking Mr. Harness hand, then to try and put this behind some more I even hugged Shelly, who hugged me back I could tell she was pushing her pride to the side to, the hug was awkward.

Pulling away I smiled pleasantly even if it was forced and beckoned her inside, with Pa, and Mr. Harness following behind us.

"They seem to be getting along better." Mr. Harness commented silently to Pa, but I caught the hushed words, and smiled to myself. If Shelly caught on and played her cards right, we might get out of this with out having to actually drop our pride fully, a plan already forming in my mind. Ha I'm having a Joe moment.

"It seems.." Pa said, but I could hear the doubt in his voice and felt his eyes on me. He knew I was up to something.

Biting my lip thinking furiously, I knew instantly I would have to do better to fool Pa. After what I was saying before they arrived, playing these cards right would be hared then I thought. "Shelly would like to help me fetch some tea from Hop Sing? While the men folks get comfy?" I asked giving her a look I hope she caught on to. Pa and Mr. Harness took a seat on the two chairs and looked towards me surprised. They looked even more surprised when Shelly agreed and followed me to the kitchen where Hop Sing sat on a chair peeling potatoes.

"Just came to get some tea, Hop Sing!" Hop Sing went to get up and I put a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "I can serve it." I said lightly smiling at him before grabbing a tray putting some cups on it with some saucer Shelly walking next to me as I got the kettle.

"Why are you being so… different?" She asked in a hushed whisper as we gathered things. I looked at her catching the look in her eyes, hateful as always. I sent her a sharp glare.

"I'm trying to get his over with. " I whispered harshly, while looking in the cabinet for some sugar cubes. "I don't mind being friends with you, but your going to have to try with me, even if it means getting into an argument and crying in each other arms afterwards. Either way, if we try, its over with quicker." I stated. And watched as she rolled her eyes.

"I doubt we'll be friends, but I'll pretend for today." She said snidely, and I gave her a sugar sweet smile.

"Then try." I smiled at her, though I was frowning on the inside. Would it be so bad to be friends with her? Taking a glance at the scowl on her face that was nearly a sneer I decided right quick, yes it would be horrible. "Well come on" I said placing a plate of cookies in her hand and left the kitchen sending a quick smile at Hop Sing.

"Thank you both girls.." Mr. Harness said smiling at his niece before smiling at me as well. Pa took his cup giving a smile and a nod of the head, as me and Shelly both took a seat on the sofa next to each other. Shelly crossing her legs all lady like, and me leaning forward slightly resting my elbows on my legs. A perfect imitations of my brothers.

"Now, on to why we are all here." Pa said officially, and I closed my eyes suddenly losing my will to suck in my pride. "Me and Luke talked this over, and we decided that the two of you need to work this out, as you both know. And also, the four of us, are going to put and end to it now, and get it settled, we don't want another jail episode." He said sternly looking at both of us. Mr. Harness was nodding in agreement to what Pa said.

"Now which one of you want to start first on why you dislike each other?" Mr. Harness asked, and I mentally sighed, hadn't I told Pa, and all enough stories containing reasons?

Remaining silent I waited until Shelly, gave a sigh. "I will." She said solemnly. My eyes closed once more. Not sure if I wanted to go through with this. And I also had a feeling this argument wasn't going to be a faked one.

"Well it all started when I first moved here, I was getting off the stage when she ran right into me! Knocked us both down. Hmp. Though she was a little boy with long hair or something, an Indian adopted brat." She said, with a slight sneer. "She apologized of course, and helped me up. That's around when my Aunt told me she wasn't a boy. I told her to carry my suit case, because its common curtsy, and she dropped it on my foot. Laughed, didn't apologize, and walked off." Shelly said giving me an angry look. I just shrugged.

"You deserved it." I said honestly.

"No I didn't!" She snapped turning on me. "I didn't do nothing to deserve having my foot crushed.. By a.. by.. By a heathen!" She yelled standing up her hands clenched in fist beside her. "Nor did I deserve to have a snake put in my desk, or have my hair cut off! Nor did you have to ruin my chances with Joe! Or… or get me thrown in jail!" She said tears now running down her face. I didn't move from my position, in my defense she was half to blame for everything I did.

Looking up I met her eyes with the best stubborn gaze I could do. "And I deserved to be treated like trash? To be called a hag. And to be lied about by your friends, and the saloon girls? That I deserved to be thrown in jail as well?" I snapped harshly. "Did you think that just because I knocked you down and dressed in pants, that I had to carry your bags when you were perfectly capable of doing that yourself?" I took a deep breath. "Sure, I put a snake in your desk, I pulled your hair, and I dropped a suitcase on your foot. As well as many other things you didn't mention some worse then that. And yes, I kept making sure I ruined any chance you had at Joe, and any other boy I was friends with. But if you thought about it.. Would you really want me to be seeing your brother? To have to see me everyday? Would you really want to get into an argument with your brothers girl, on a constant thing, and have your brother stay mad at you?" I asked, still sitting, my voice rose some in level, but I didn't move to stand up. "In honesty it was a better option in my opinion to keep you away. I can't stand you! No more then you can stand me, and you make that perfectly clear. I've seen people who exact opposites like me and you be the best friends in the world. But we got off in the wrong foot. And if I could do it over, I would try my darnest to be nice to you when we first met. But now neither one of us can put it behind the other." I paused for a brief moment. "So how about, you stop telling lies on me?"

Shelly frowned though she had tears still running down her face. "And what are you going to stop doing? If I stop telling lies, are going to stop trying to ruin it every time I try to pursue one of your men friends?" She asked. "I understand on your brother now, and in honesty he isn't the best gentleman around to me no more. But will you give me that? If I stop spreading lies." I had to think about that, she could suddenly show up on the arm of any of my friends that are men, and I would have to play nice then. Well I needed to play nice anyways. Here it goes.

"I can do that." I said softly nodding my head. "I can stop ruining your chances, and all together try to be nicer to you in general." She looked at me for a moment before sitting next to me.

"I'll stop spreading lies, and have friends, and the saloon girls stop as well." She said smiling slightly at me, before she hugged me, hugging her back in surprise I couldn't help but remain silent as my mind started to work this together. "I'll try to be nicer all together as well."

We sat there and held each other in a hug for the longest time, ignoring both Pa, and Mr. Harness.

"Well Ben, I suppose we weren't needed after all Perhaps we should leave these to be, I'm interested in looking at that horse you were telling me about a couple days ago after all."

"Ahh, yes lets go see the creature." pa sad, I heard them stand and leave. The door closing behind them and their boots go across the porch, their talking getting distant till they went in the barn.

Shelly pulled back the same time I did, looking at me with a tear stained face, her make up running slightly. "This changes very little." She said lowly. "Because I do agree with you on one thing. We will never be friends. But I will keep my promise on not spreading lies." I smirked slightly.

"And I want ruin your chances, but I can't promise I want have any more nasty misdeeds to do." Shelly rolled her eyes.

"I would worry about you didn't pull my hair, and other "Pranks" your normally up to." Shelly stated standing.

Later on that day I stood on the porch waving good bye to the Harness's smiling brightly till they disappeared.

"Beth, I'm proud of you… but don't think for one minuet that you have me fooled. I know you and your brothers. You and her might keep the promise on lying and ruining chances.. But I know the two of you aren't friends like you were trying to act like." He said giving me a look before smiling and putting an arm around my should drawing me into a hug. "But at least you worked out the worst of it." I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Pa you know your children to well." I said as Adam, Joe, and Hoss rode up, tired and dirty. Just in time to get washed up for lunch.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay this is the last Chapter to this story. I think its a good conclusion.

Disclaimer: I do not own Bonanza.

* * *

><p><strong>Beth's POV<strong>

A Few Weeks Later

"Ahh!" I screamed just as a bucket of water was splashed onto my back, I heard laughter and my own breathing that increased in volume.

"Thank you Charles." I sickly sweet voice said, a voice I knew way to well. And heard way to many times with misfortune falls on my shoulders.. Well maybe not misfortune, but an embarrassment. And shoot was the owner of the voice asking to start kicking up a row. "Why Beth your all wet!" She said sounding horrified. "Don't you know your suppose to dry of before coming to town?" Biting my lip I smiled the best sugar sweet smile I could, then bent to retrieve my hat that fell, with it I scooped up dirt into the hat.

"Well Shelly, at least I came clean." I said turning around quickly and throwing the dirt form my hat directly into her face, and all over the front of her dress. "Not really attractive when you look like a piglet that's been rolling in the mud." I gave her a wink, and held my laughter in, I could imagine steam like a train coming from her ears.

"Why.. Why… you heathen!" She screeched and pushed me causing me to stumble back a few steps until my legs hit a horse trough. Regaining my balance and thankfully not falling in I smirked.

"Heathen? How am I a Heathen? I'm clean." I chuckled. "But you surly aren't, and I can surly help ya with that." Grabbing her arm I pulled her forward stepping to the side she tumbled head first in to the a little above ankle deep water. She screeched louder then an eagle. And before I knew it I was in the through as well.

"Beth?" I froze and looked over, Jimmy Francis was standing there. "Shelly?" She froze to her mouth hanging open. "The both of you are still at it. And to thank I fancied one of you." He shook his head, and I rolled my eyes, why Shelly looked ready to faint.

"Well honey, you been gone a long time. I'm sure you can only do worse then us to lovely girls." I smirked throwing my arm around Shelly's shoulders to make us seem like friends. "Besides who would want to be courted by a boy who is afraid of a toad." I asked mockingly. His eyes widened before he glared and stuck his nose up walking away.

Shelly looked at me before placing a hand on my shoulder and burst out laughing, before long I joined in. Maybe we would be okay, as everyday heathen "friends".

Nah.


End file.
